


Magic Of The Heart (Papyruses x Mage Reader)

by SaxonyNapaeaSN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Mages, Papyruses X Mage Reader, Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonyNapaeaSN/pseuds/SaxonyNapaeaSN
Summary: You are a powerful (yet clumsy) witch in a modern day era, who happens to accidentally free a bunch of monsters from what you thought was a limbo area. (the doodlesphere) and they are now trapped in your universe.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Magic Of The Heart (Papyruses x Mage Reader)

you opened the old wooden door to your magic room, lined with symbols and spices.  
the floors were dark oak, with a (f/c) rug. you walked across the creaking floor, your formal gown dragging across the floor. it was customary to wear nice clothes before a ritual. 

you lit the candles on your alter, which was covered in shiny rocks and trinkets you liked.  
in the bowl in the middle was a few monster items from hundreds of years ago.  
you were a young mage, only 119. you had many monster friends who had died in the war.  
your fellow mages betrayed you, casting monsters underground for doing nothing.

it filled you with sorrow and malice. it wasn't fair.  
now, you had reason to believe there were monsters stuck in a limbo state.  
you had a spell to bring them here, and a protection spell in order to keep them from being sent back again.  
it would also keep them protected from all forms of magic but your own.

that way no mage could attack them and if they got injured by non magic means, you could heal them.  
you summoned your familiar, Rueben. he was a small mouse made of cloth and buttons.   
you had brought him to life when you were only a child. 

he had a small string from his head hanging down with a ball of fuzz at the end.  
he had a zipper for a mouth, but real teeth below the zipper.  
he always protected you, and was your best friend.

you felt magic fizz at your fingertips as your breathing slowed, and the air turned to ice.  
the floor began to glow, light shining from every crevice, caused by years of wear.  
you began to whisper the Keltic sayings under your breath  
  
" cluinn mi, spioradan a ’chinn a tuath, deas, an iar agus an ear. falbh ma dh'fheumas tu, fuirich ma thogras tu. ach tha mi a ’guidhe ort do chumhachd, mar charaid tha mi airson na h-uilebheistean a leigeil ma sgaoil bho Purgadair, agus an toirt thugam, fo mo dhìon agus mo ghràdh."  
(hear me, the spirits of the north, south, west and east. leave if you must, stay if you will, but I beseech you for your power, as a friend I want to release the monsters from Purgatory, and bring them to me, under my protection and love.)

your body felt light as a feather, but your insides were on fire.  
the whole room rattled, as you performed the most powerful spell of your lifetime.  
you felt their magic energy materialize beside you, then their physical bodies.  
the feeling snapped like a twig, tension breaking and the air blasting out of your lungs.

you fell to the ground, Reuben appearing at your side. you gasped for any sliver of air you could get, desperate to make the burning feeling in your chest stop.  
you coughed, wearily as a hand appeared on your shoulder.

you flinched, and the hand pulled away.  
you got up, facing the monsters. they were skeletons.. skeleton monsters! they used to be everywhere in the old days, before they died in the war.

your face lit up. "i-it worked..i-i didn't know skeleton monsters were still alive, this is amazing!"  
you got up, just as a sharpened bone was pointed at your throat.  
an edgy looking skeleton, dressed in red and black, was standing in front of you.

"WHERE ARE WE!?" he demanded, looking angry.  
you stepped back, looking concerned. skeleton monsters used to be some of the most gentle, caring creatures you knew. years in purgatory must have changed them.

"y-you're in my home. i brought you to the surface." you answered, giving a gentle yet understanding smile.  
another skeleton, wearing an orange hoodie set his hand on the dark looking skeletons shoulder.  
"calm down Edge."

wow. his name was literally edge. this was the best day of your life.  
the orange hoodie clad skeleton spoke up. "we're on the surface?" he asked and you nodded an affirmative.  
"i sensed magic energy in limbo and identified it as monsters. i've spent years trying to free the monsters from the underground, without the use of souls. this is the closest i've ever gotten"

"limbo? i think you're confused kid, we weren't trapped there. we were visiting a friend." the relaxed skeleton said.  
your eyes sparkled "are you saying you can enter in and out of the limbo state!? and you have friends there!?"

he set a hand on your head, and you flinched. he removed his hand, sighing with a smile. "as i said, i don't know about limbo. we call it something much different."   
another skeleton spoke up "ARE WE REALLY ON THE SURFACE?!" he wore some sort of guard outfit, you guessed he was a knight where he came from.   
"yes, i brought you here with magic."

the skeletons all seemed to stiffen, and you guessed exactly why.  
"before you freak out, i am a mage, but i'm a good guy. i've spent most of my life trying to right the wrong committed by my fellow mages so many years ago. no one...really knows i exist."

Edge seemed even more hostile now, staying in the corner of the room. there was another skeleton that looked like the orange hoodie monster, except his hoodie was purple and his eyes were pink.  
he stayed by Edge, where as the knight looking skeleton seemed amazed by your very existence.

"WOWIE! A MAGE THAT LIKES MONSTERS!!" he exclaimed, lifting you up.   
you flinched at the physical contact, and he put you down. "SORRY HUMAN, I GOT EXCITED"  
you beamed at the skeleton. he was so precious. "it's alright, and if you don't mind me asking, are you a knight where you come from? you look like a guard."

his eyelights turned to stars and he squealed. "I KNEW THIS OUTFIT MADE ME LOOK LIKE I WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD. THOUGH I AM NOT IN IT YET HUMAN, I WILL BE SOON!"  
you practically died. he was so _CUTE._

Edge scoffed "as if that'll ever happen." the orange hoodie skeleton glared at him and you frowned.  
you patted the knight skeleton. "it's okay, he's just jealous of your greatness."  
Edge frowned, taking a step toward you. you smiled gently at him.

"you must have been through a lot huh? the scars, the wall you put up, the attitude. I get it.. but that's no reason to put others down. i know what you've been through must have been hard, but here is a safe space. there will be no fighting in my home. no one here is going to try and harm you, so please give them the same respect."

he seemed surprised by this, his expressions softening for a single moment before turning curt and annoyed again.  
"whatever. just be glad you're not worth me fighting" he said as you sighed, feeling empathy for the poor monster.  
"so.. what are your names?" you asked, getting tired of mentally referring to them by nicknames.

the orange hoodie smiled at you, gesturing to the knight skeleton "this is Tale, i'm Carrot, the one acting like a child is Edge" he said as you giggled. he then gestured to the one who hasn't spoken and another who you hadn't noticed.

"that's Cash. and the one hiding behind him is Pup."  
you waved softly to them both. 

Cash nodded, and Pup just hid his face in his hood.  
You picked up Rueben, offering him to Pup. he peeked out, patting the mouse.  
you giggled out of pure happiness. you still couldn't believe you had finally gotten to see monsters again.

"it's so nice to see monsters again. one day i hope they can all live on the surface."  
Carrot looked a bit nervous. "about that... we kind of have to go home."  
you looked up in alarm "wait, what?...you want..to go back? in the underground?"

they all looked down. "we have family.." Carrot said, softly.  
"i-i...i'm so sorry. i didn't know." you felt terrible. you hadn't freed them. you took them away from the people they loved. and the worst part is.. you had no idea how to put them back.

"i.. i have no idea how to reverse this. i didn't anticipate this. i thought you were frozen in limbo, not conscious and able to go in and out." you admitted, looking at your shoes.

Edge spoke up, angrily "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T UNDO IT?"  
you flinched at his tone, your breathing slowing.  
it brought back memories. bad ones.

Carrot spoke up "calm down Edge. just give her time. she'll figure something out"  
you smiled at him, weakly. Edge however, didn't stop. he stepped toward you.  
"TIME? YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID, IT TOOK HER YEARS TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BRING US HERE! HOW LONG WILL WE HAVE TO WAIT TO GET HOME?!"

Carrot stepped in front of you two, keeping his cool. "Edge. i said calm down."  
"FUCK YOU!" he yelled and Tale cut in. "LANGUAGE EDGE! HE SAID GIVE HER TIME! I BELIEVE THE HUMAN CAN DO IT!"

everyone was yelling, besides Pup and Cash.  
your energy levels were already low, and all the noise made flashbacks start to appear in your mind.  
the corners of your vision began to blur, and suddenly you found yourself on the floor.  
thats when the noise stopped. and everything went black.


End file.
